


Le rire du Démon

by Alienor27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel's Special Children (Supernatural), Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor27/pseuds/Alienor27
Summary: Ava était relativement normale malgré ses pouvoirs psychiques. Pourtant, sa rencontre avec Azazel va bouleverser sa vie et l'amènera à devenir une meurtrière.
Relationships: Ava Wilson & Azazel





	Le rire du Démon

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se passe durant la saison 2 avec l'épisode 21.

Ava soupira et referma son téléphone. Depuis quelques heures, elle s’était réveillée dans une ville inconnue, entourée de personnes inconnues mais tout aussi désorientées qu’elle. La jeune femme avait désespérément essayer de joindre son fiancé, Brady et la police. Malheureusement, elle avait un très mauvais réseau empêchant toute communication avec l’extérieur. 

\- On devrait pouvoir quitter cette ville, je suis sûre qu’il y a une route... suggéra une femme.  
\- Il va falloir traverser la moitié de cette ville, c’est peut-être piégé, nous ignorons comment nous sommes arrivé ici, répondit un homme.

Ava ne connaissait pas leur prénom, elle était inquiète. Elle se souvenait d’avoir entendu le cri de surprise de son fiancé. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, il était peut-être mort. Le corps tremblant, Ava tenta de calmer les émotions qui déferlaient en elle. Ce n’était pas le moment de flancher. Tout ceci n’était pas une coïncidence, Ava avait toujours su qu’elle était spéciale et un peu avant sa rencontre avec Sam, elle avait ressenti que quelque chose de bouleversant allait lui arriver.

Finalement, elle se décida à prendre les choses en main.

\- Je pense que ce qui nous arrive est surnaturel, déclara Ava.  
\- C’est vrai que ce n’est pas banal, confirma un autre homme.  
\- C’est bizarre, mais cette ville me dit quelque chose...

De nouveau, la conversation reprit. Ils étaient cinq : Ava Wilson, Katie Thunder, Koran Han, Mike Hallowel, Elena Salvatore. Une fois les présentations faites, le petit groupe décida de quitter la ville à pied. C’était le seul moyen avec un peu de chance, ils tomberaient sur une route qui les mènerait à une ville habitée.

L’atmosphère était très pesante, tout le monde restait silencieux. Ava ne cessait de penser à Brady et à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Elle savait qu’il était mort. Sa vie était ruinée. Elle avait rencontré Brady dans une période difficile pour elle. Pourtant, elle avait su que c’était avec qu’elle finirait ses jours. 

\- Comment allons-nous justifier cette histoire ? Demanda Elena  
\- On dira qu’on a été victime d’un enlèvement collectif, mon père ne laissera jamais passer ça. Peu importe qui est le coupable, il sera retrouvé, répondit Mike d’un air suffisant.

Mike semblait être typiquement le fils à papa. Malheureusement, Ava doutait que le père du garçon soit d’une quelconque utilité. 

\- Je ne sais pas... c’est très bizarre. J’étais avec mon petit-ami à la fac, si je manque trop de cours, ma bourse sera révoquée, se plaignit Elena.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends de nous ? Nous sommes tous dans la même situation que toi. Ma femme va bientôt accoucher et je ne sais même pas si je vais être là pour y assister, répliqua Koran d’un ton agressif.  
\- A votre avis, c’est un hasard qu’on soit tous ici ? Demanda Katie.  
\- J’en doute, répondit Ava, je pense qu’il y a une raison précise notre présence et pour être honnête, je doute qu’on puisse quitter cette ville.  
\- Personne ne m’empêchera de retourner auprès de mon petit-ami, rouspéta Elena  
\- Et moi qui croyait que tu étais une élève studieuse inquiète de manquer les cours, railla Koran.  
\- L’un n’empêche pas l’autre, répliqua Elena d’un ton agressif.   
\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, marmonna Ava.

Mais Elena et Koran l’ignorèrent et poursuivirent leur dispute jusqu’à ce que le petit groupe ait atteint les limites de la ville. C’est à ce moment qu’un étrange bruit ressemblant à du tonnerre retentit.

\- C’était quoi ça ? Demanda Elena d’une voix apeurée.  
\- T’as la trouille du tonnerre, ça ne m’étonne même pas, railla Koran.  
\- Arrêtez, ordonna Ava agacée.

Ava n’avait définitivement aucune affinité pour Elena et Koran. Entre l’une qui passait sa vie à se morfondre sur son petit ami et à le crier sur tous les toits et l’autre qui ne cessait de chercher la bagarre, Ava n’en pouvait plus.

Le petit groupe se trouvait à la lisière d’une forêt qui semblait particulièrement glauque. Pour une raison inconnue, Ava se sentait nauséeuse, elle avait de violentes crampes à l’estomac et transpirait à grosse goutte. Personne ne semblait remarquer son état et c’était peut-être mieux ainsi. Finalement, ils s’engouffrèrent tous dans la forêt. C’était sombre et humide. Une forte odeur de soufre et de pourriture planait dans l’air. A certains moment, Ava pensait percevoir des chuchotements, mais refusait d’y prêter attention. Il s’agissait peut-être que du bruit du vent. Un cri retentit brusquement faisant sursauter Ava de peur.

\- T’es complètement tarée ma pauvre, aboya Koran  
\- Quelque chose m’a touché, répondit Elena apeurée  
\- Il n’y a rien ici, indiqua Katie  
\- Je vous dis qu’il y a quelque chose, insista Elena.

Le petit groupe s’arrêta pour se concertait. Ils étaient apparemment seuls. Ava refusait de parler des chuchotements qu’elle entendait. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour aussi folle qu’étai Elena.

\- Vraiment, cette fille va nous faire faire tuer, marmonna Koran.

Néanmoins, ils reprirent la marche. Ava entendait plus nettement les chuchotements, il semblaient qu’ils étaient entourés par une épaisse brume noir. Des chuchotements moqueurs et railleurs retentaient. A un moment donné, Ava crut reconnaître vaguement la voix de Brady. Mais c’était impossible, c’était un mensonge. 

\- Je pense que nous ne sommes pas seuls...  
\- Mais tu vas te taire....

Koran n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ava entendit un sifflement tellement insupportable qu’elle tomba à terre. Avant de sombrer dans l‘inconscience, elle crut voir une épaisse brume noire planait au-dessus d’elle. 

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, Ava ignorait combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. Le reste du groupe était encore à terre. 

\- Salut Ava, dit une voix inconnue.

Ava poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna. Face à elle se trouvait un homme d’une quarantaine d’année aux yeux dorés. Il lui souriait comme s’ils étaient des vieux amis.

\- Mais je suis un ami, la vérité est que je suis le seul et unique ami que tu aies dans cette ville, répondit l’homme comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées.  
\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu et je ne veux pas vous connaître, cracha Ava.

La jeune femme n’était pas stupide. Cet homme avait quelque chose de spécial et de très sombre en lui. Il était un démon. Ava n’en avait jamais vu, mais d’une certaine manière, elle avait deviné sa vraie nature. Tout son instinct lui criait de fuir. Mais il semblait qu’elle était clouée sur place, incapable de bouger ses jambes.

\- Oh Ava ne soit pas si dure avec moi, surtout quand je suis le seul qui peut t’aider.

A la grande horreur d’Ava l’homme se rapprocha et lui caressa doucement le cou.

\- Tu as toujours été ma favorite Ava, murmura intimement le démon au creux de son oreille.   
\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Ava d’une voix tremblante de peur. 

Doucement, le démon saisit la main d’Ava. Cette dernière sentit comme une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps. C’était à la fois terrible et enivrant. La jeune femme sentit ses jambes tremblaient et essaya de se calmer. L’emprise qu’avait cette chose sur elle était à la limite de l’addiction. Elle désirait plus de contact avec lui, elle voulait ressentir cette sensation grisante éternellement. 

\- Ce pouvoir que tu sens, tu le tiens de moi, l’informa le démon  
\- Mais... mais pourquoi ?   
\- Parce que tu es courageuse, intelligente et maligne. Tu es mon étoile montante. 

A nouveau, le ton de l’homme était intime et mettait Ava mal à l’aise. Elle avait l’impression de parler avec un amant.

\- Ca pourrait être le cas, ricana l’inconnu.  
\- Vous avez tué Brady !

Ava ne savait pas si c’était lui le coupable ou quelqu’un d’autre, mais elle savait que Brady était mort. Tout comme dans ses visions, elle avait vu Sam en danger.

\- Qu’est-ce que Brady t’apportait réellement ? Tu aurais fini par devenir une femme au foyer avec des tas de gosses. La parfaite petite contribuable. Brady est un dommage collatéral nécessaire. 

Les paroles du démon blessèrent Ava. Elle ne comprenait pas ou était le mal dans tout ceci. Elle était maîtresse de son destin, personne n’avait le droit de lui dicter sa façon de vivre. Le démon s’était rapproché et l’observait avec un regard qu’Ava ne pouvait décrire. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et malsain qui brillait au fond des pupilles jaunes du démon.

\- Ne sois pas effrayée. Lorsque j’ai vu ce que tu allais devenir, je t’ai tellement désiré. Tu n’as pas idée de la grandeur de ton avenir, déclara-t-il d’une voix remplit d’adoration. 

Ava grimaça de dégoût, si elle pouvait reculer, elle le ferait. Un petit échappa des lèvres du démon. 

\- Un jour, tu seras assez forte pour ramener Brady à la vie.

Ava tressaillit et sentit l’espoir renaître. Pourtant, elle savait que d’une façon ou d’une autre ce démon mentait et cherchait à obtenir quelque chose de précis. 

\- Quoi... ça n’existe pas ce genre de chose... bredouilla Ava  
\- Tu peux avoir des visions et tu as une certaine omniscience, mais tu ne crois pas à la résurrection ?railla le démon.  
\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Ava pleine d’espoir.  
\- Tu dois tuer tous le monde, tu dois être la plus forte et si tu gagnes, tu seras mon général, ma reine. Tu auras assez de pouvoir pour ramener ton petit fiancé... si c’est que tu souhaites toujours.  
\- Mais... je ne veux pas tuer...  
\- C’est le prix à payer Ava, soupira le démon d’un air faussement triste.

Après tout les connaissait-elle vraiment ? Elle ne leur devait rien. Elle trouvait Elena et Koran plus agaçants qu’autre chose. Mais pourrait-elle vraiment les tuer ? Rien que de l’envisager était déjà criminel. 

\- Ava … ma douce Ava, si tu veux obtenir le retour de ton fiancé, tu vas devoir être impitoyable. Si tu gagnes ce premier tour, pour le deuxième, je te donnerai un.... avantage... si on peut dire, lui promit le démon.  
\- Quel genre d’avantage ? Demanda Ava en plissant les yeux.  
\- Tu verras, réfléchis à ce que je t’ai dit.

Après cette phrase, Ava se retrouva au sol dans la forêt. Quand elle se releva, le démon avait disparu, mais le reste du groupe s’éveillait également. Elle comprit qu’elle avait sûrement rêvé. Mais qu’en était-il du reste du groupe ? Ava ne serait pas étonnée si le démon leur avait servi le même discourt qu’à elle. 

Devaient-ils vraiment tous s’entretuer ? De tout son cœur, la jeune femme espérait qu’ils n’en arriveraient pas à ce stade. Pourtant, les paroles du démon restèrent graver au fond de son esprit. 

« Un jour tu seras assez forte pour ramener Brady à la vie. »


End file.
